wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Media (King of America)
Novels Non-fiction *'' :'' - a 1954 book written by (-name here-) exposing the treatment of many African natives in American colonies in Africa. (-name here-) spent the rest of his military service after in the from 1947 to 1951, where he witnessed abuse and racism against natives in and near towns and villages. This book played a huge role in the and the and was one of the best selling books of the decade. *''The Dead King:'' - a controversial 1994 book written by conspiracy theorist (-name here-), exploring the conspiracy theory that organized the 1968 attack on motorcade to either start the between and the US or to speed up the process of becoming king. Fiction *'' :'' - a 1998 novel written by (-name here-) set in 1916 during and after the as seen by the eyes of many soldiers on both sides, mainly Staff Sergeant Kevin Bailey (US Army) and Lance Corporal Braxton-Lee Giles (CS Army). The book takes place in many historic battles such as the Battle of Baltimore, the Battle of Bowie, and the brutal Second Battle of Washington. *'' :'' - a 1985 novel set in during the end of through the eyes of 15-year old James Donnelly living in Manchester. Just a day after receiving a notice that he would be drafted into the British Army, he was trapped in the city of Manchester with his family as German, American, and Irish forces began to close in on the island. Once word was received that the Germans destroyed with a single bomb, he began to plan an escape from Manchester and into the countryside. *'' :'' – a 1963 novel by set in a North America dominated by the , the , the , and . Television Movies *'' :'' A 1993 movie set around an emerging ultra-nationalist attacking the ' west coast. Online *The wiki Althistory has many timelines with a point of divergence centered around the and her allies. **''American Republic:'' does not become King after the Constitutional Convention votes against it. Without sharing a royal house with another European country, the United States decides to avoid behaviors similar to a monarchy and is much more isolationist than expansionist. and America do not share a special relationship, leading to a very different . **''Entente Victory:'' , the , the , and defeat , the , , and in . France and the Austrians annex many German towns near their borders, while the Austrians also set up puppet-states in formerly Russian-held and . The British annex the American states of Maine, Alaska, Washington, Oregon, and Idaho into . Both Germany and the United States lose all their overseas colonies to the British and French, who demand reparations from the defeated powers. The Bolsheviks are defeated in the and brother, Michael, is instated Tsar of Russia in 1927. During the Great Depression, the United States becomes a Fascist dictatorship in 1933 following the election of as President. **''No Hitler:'' is killed in combat during . Without his initiative to transform Austria into a Nazi state, Austria turns into a state similar to , resulting in a very different . **''Johnson's Survival:'' Officer Carlos Hernandez does not miss his shot at assassin and shoots him in the abdomen. While injured, Taylor is arrested and sent to prison for attempted murder. Johnson continues his gubernatorial rule in through 1968, however begins looking into the possibility of replacing as . At the Socialist National Convention in , Lyndon B. Johnson is selected as President 's running mate. A controversial move, it strikes tensions in both the north and south. Category:King of America Category:Media